Prófugo Del Amor
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Siempre huyó del amor por temor a volver a sufrir, sin embargo el jugar con las mujeres le salió muy caro. —Te maldigo Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Cómo es que de pronto su vida perfecta terminó así? - NaruHina - ¡Capítulo 2!
1. Prólogo

**¡Hello!**

**Un nuevo fic que estuve pensando por un tiempo en como llevar a cabo, ya que tengo algo olvidado al NaruHina, en el tema de crear nuevos fics de ellos, pues casi siempre mis nuevas historias son dedicadas al GaaMatsu, bueno, decidí volver a mis inicios jajaja.**

**En fin, les dejo el prólogo a ver que les parece. Se les hará un poco parecido con mi otro fic "Odio Amarte", pero créanme, es algo totalmente diferente xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Prólogo:**

_Su vida era perfecta._

Siempre había tenido todo en la vida, aún cuando desde muy joven sus padres habían fallecido y le dejaron a cargo de su padrino, él había podido sobrevivir de aquel terrible golpe. Heredó toda la cuantiosa fortuna de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, llegó a convertirse en un verdadero play-boy debido a su arrastre con las mujeres, pero ya no era así en absoluto.

Cuando era el momento de lanzarse al agua en una relación y tomar el riesgo de formar una familia, siempre salía huyendo como un prófugo de la justicia. Nada de anillos, ni partes de matrimonio, ni mucho menos el "felices por siempre" que salía al final de todas las películas que veía en la televisión o en el cine.

Si una mujer le mencionaba la palabra con M, entonces era mejor para ella olvidarse de que él existía, pues ni en un millón de años planearía algo así para él. Tenía veintiocho años, no quería volverse un mártir que debía serle fiel y devoto a una sola mujer para el resto de su vida, eso se lo dejaba al par de tontos que tenía por amigos, de los cuales uno estaba casado y el otro estaba por dar el paso en un par de meses. De sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

¿Y por qué era tan drástico respecto al tema?

Simple. Una vez le rompieron el corazón.

Podría sonar hasta ridículo una vez que lo admitía, pero sí, una vez y sólo una vez estuvo tremendamente enamorado de una chica. Se llamaba Sarah, tenía un largo cabello rojizo como el fuego y hermosos ojos color gris, grandes y redondos, perfectos. Estaba tan loco por ella que a la edad de veinte años le propuso matrimonio y casi murió del gusto al saber que ella aceptaba. _Era perfecta_. O eso creyó.

Poco después se enteró de que su amada tenía a otro hombre y que sólo estaba con él por su dinero, que en realidad nunca lo había amado, que todo fue una mentira.

Quiso morir en ese momento, se abandonó al alcohol y un tiempo después decidió que nunca volvería a enamorarse, que ese sentimiento sólo le había hecho débil y estúpido y que pasara lo que pasara, jamás volvería a caer.

Por eso había decidido convertirse en un amante ocasional, uno que dormía con las mujeres pero jamás despertaba con ellas. Un hombre que a simple vista podía parecer un galán, un sueño hecho realidad. Pero todo no eran más que apariencias, sombras y máscaras que él había creado para huir de la realidad que –aunque lo negara– le seguía atormentando.

Y aunque lo tenía todo y más en la vida; una exitosa compañía de seguros, las mujeres más hermosas del medio artístico, todo el dinero que pudiera soñar, al final de la noche siempre se sentía vacío.

Excepto _esta_ noche, ya que, no se encontraba exactamente solo.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir! –exclamó la mujer que hasta hace unos minutos se proclamaba su novia y se vanagloriaba frente a todos los más importantes y poderosos empresarios de la región de que pronto contraería matrimonio con Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora ambos estaban en el estacionamiento y ella lucía completamente apabullada, mientras el joven rubio y de ojos azules sólo le miraba con indiferencia —. ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme como una mentirosa delante de todo el mundo? –cuestionó.

—Es porque lo eres –le respondió el rubio, vestido con un perfecto y pulcro traje de camisa blanca y saco gris, sin la corbata, pues jamás le había gustado usarla —. ¿Quién te dijo que eras mi novia y que planeaba casarme contigo? Por favor.

—¿Entonces me estuviste usando todo el tiempo?

—¿Tú qué crees? –respondió Naruto con otra pregunta —. No iba a venir solo a unas reuniones tan importantes.

La mujer estuvo a punto de explotar de la ira. Si en ese momento Naruto hubiera sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo al desafiarla, hubiera procurado nunca haberse cruzado en su camino, pues no sabía que era lo que le esperaba.

—Te maldigo Uzumaki Naruto –recitó de forma maquiavélica, mirando al rubio con tanto odio que perfectamente podría habérsele acusado de estar planeando un homicidio. Su voz sonaba áspera y sinuosa, como el conjuro de una bruja —, desde hoy en adelante todos tus días serán horrendos, te arrepentirás de cada cosa que hayas hecho en tu vida y jamás podrás encontrar a una mujer que te ame de verdad. Llorarás, sufrirás, y entonces, volverás a mí para suplicarme mi perdón –sonrió —. Sólo entonces quiero volver a ver tu cara de horror –y después de eso se dio la vuelta, marchándose a pasos lentos y seguros, orgullosos, dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta y el cigarrillo que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca a medio camino.

—¿Acaso es una bruja o algo por el estilo? –se preguntó incrédulo, para después darle al asunto la importancia que merecía; ninguna. Encendió el cigarrillo luego de llevarlo a su boca y regresó a la tan lujosa reunión de empresarios, en donde sus dos mejores amigos le esperaban con un vaso de whisky.

Claro que no había notado que su auto estaba chorreando el líquido para frenos, ni que a partir de hoy su vida daría un giro.

_No lo había notado._

Fin prólogo.

**Próximo capítulo: ****Mal día, mala noche, ¿mala suerte?**

**00000000000000**

**Uf, Naruto ha sido maldecido. ¿Ustedes creen que esta amenaza haya quedado sólo en palabras? ¿Será que nuestra amiga era una bruja de verdad?**

**¿Dónde estará Hinata-chan?**

**Bueno, todo eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo xD**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Mal día, mala noche, ¿mala suerte?

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, después de un tiempo de haber estrenado este fic, por fin he traído el primer capítulo. Tengo que decir que a partir de ahora lo más probable es que tarde un poco más con las contis, porque voy a comenzar a trabajar y en marzo empiezo la universidad, pero no se preocupen que como sea yo les cumpliré con las contis, aunque me demore un siglo, lo prometo. **

**Ahora, les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y sientan compasión por el pobre de Naruto xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1: Mal día, mala noche, ¿mala suerte? **

Salió corriendo en cuanto su padre acabó de gritarle. Se sentía morir, como tantas otras veces lo había sentido, pero esta vez había algo diferente en lo que había pasado; él le había echado de la casa. ¿A dónde iba a irse ahora? ¿Qué hacer con su vida?

Sabía perfectamente lo inútil que era, que su padre muchas veces le había recalcado que no servía para nada su presencia en una familia de tan alto prestigio como era la Hyûga, que siendo una persona tan sumisa y endeble no sería capaz de llevar correctamente el cargo de presidenta de las empresas familiares, por eso, al haber cometido nuevamente un error en su trabajo, él había decidido darle una lección; si Hinata no podía sobrevivir por sí misma, nunca volvería a llamarla hija.

Le permitió llevarse todas sus cosas, incluso el auto que para su décimo octavo cumpleaños le había regalado, pero le hizo jurar que no le llamaría ni una sola vez hasta que pudiera demostrarle cuanto valía, sólo entonces la volvería a recibir en su familia de nuevo. Muchos dirían que esa era una forma extremista de educar a sus hijos, pero en la familia Hyûga las cosas o funcionaban, o se cortaban de raíz, y en este momento ella no estaba funcionando.

—No puedo creer que mi tío haga esto –dijo el muchacho de ojos perlados y larga cabellera castaña, cayendo lisa y armoniosa por su espalda. Apretó los puños con verdadera molestia, pues cuestionaba de sobremanera los métodos utilizados por su tío para someter a su prima, ella no tenía la culpa de ser débil, de no poder hablar ante los demás. ¿Acaso no podía entenderlo y perdonarla?

—Está bien Neji Nii-san –lo tranquilizó la chica. Tenía un largo y hermoso cabello negro azulado, tan brillante que casi llegaba a deslumbrar. Su figura era todo un deleite a los ojos masculinos, acompañada de una suave y blanca piel, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos perlados, iguales a los de su primo pero mucho más dulces y bondadosos, era casi la viva imagen de su difunta madre.

—Pero Hinata-sama –el castaño trató de protestar, mas fue callado por su joven prima.

—Yo estaré bien, al menos mi padre no me ha desamparado del todo, me permitirá tener mis tarjetas por un mes –bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza. Aparentaba estar bien, pero en el fondo le dolía que su padre le hiciera algo como eso, sólo que era demasiado bondadosa como para reconocerlo, para reconocer que sentía rabia y se sentía desplazada por su hermana menor. Sabía que no sería correcto quejarse, así que se mantenía en silencio, sin tratar de defenderse.

Solía llevarse muy mal con su primo Neji, quien era un año mayor que ella, sin embargo durante su adolescencia las cosas habían cambiado. Neji había comenzado a ver lo desvalida que era su prima ante los acosos de los chicos y había decidido protegerla contra todo y todos, de hecho, esta sería la primera vez que ella estaría alejada de su protector. Y como si no le bastaran los problemas, debía buscar en donde vivir, un trabajo para mantenerse y seguir yendo a la universidad sin interrupciones, más ahora que estaba en su año final.

Se despidió de su primo y abandonó la casa que hasta sus veinticuatro años la había cobijado de todo. Ahora ya no sería más la niña mimada de papá, ni la protegida por su primo, ni mucho menos el ejemplo que no debía seguir su hermana menor, ahora sería sólo Hinata, una chica común y corriente que viviría como todos los demás.

—_¿Qué haré…? _–se preguntó asustada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La tarde se ponía en la ciudad de Tokio y él terminaba de ponerse su saco de color gris, quedando perfectamente listo para la reunión de esta noche. Su compañía de seguros era la más reconocida en toda la ciudad, tenía a tantos clientes que ni sabía como se llamaban, de no ser por su linda secretaria seguramente estaría hecho un desastre. Ser tan exitoso como él a veces era un problema, estaba consciente de cuantas mujeres deseaban estar con él aunque sea una noche, o querían mucho más luego de haber compartido un lecho, sin embargo siempre las dejaba con el corazón roto, prefería eso a que se lo rompieran a él.

Tomó los anteojos negros que cubrían la hermosura de sus ojos azules y la corbata la dejó tirada, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se pasó una mano por la rubia cabellera y vio como la mujer, igual de rubia que él pero con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y los ojos color violeta. Tenía una figura despampanante y la cara de una niña, nadie podría pensar algo malo sobre ella, porque parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Ya nos vamos amor? –dijo con voz melosa, rodeándolo por el brazo como si se tratara de la pareja de novios de las tortas.

—Vámonos, Shion –le respondió desganado. Estaba seguro de que el asunto no pasaría de esta noche, ya no aguantaba a Shion un día más, se estaba pasando de la raya respecto a lo que tenían, porque para él sólo era una aventura y estaba claro que para ella no.

Salieron del lujoso Pen House propiedad del rubio y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, en donde abordaron un precioso Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 color rojo, el cual, por supuesto, encantaba a la muchacha, como a todas las mujeres que salían con Naruto, todas quedaban alucinadas con sus coches deportivos último modelo y cada objeto tecnológico que poseía en su departamento.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto, como el auto era un superdeportivo era bastante rápido, y Naruto daba las gracias por no tener que oírla por más tiempo. La noche ya había caído cuando se estacionaron frente a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Shion le tomó del brazo y el rubio entró con el porte de un caballero, dejando que ella sonriera como tonta a todos los asistentes.

Finalmente alzó la mano cuando se topó con sus dos mejores amigos, uno de ellos vestía completamente de negro, saco, pantalón y camisa, mientras que su corbata era azul, igual al vestido de la mujer que le acompañaba. Él tenía el cabello negro azabache, desordenado pero a la moda, sus ojos eran del mismo color y su piel era blanca, haciéndole ver como todo un sex symbol, mientras la chica que se apoyaba en su brazo no era demasiado alta (aunque los tacos arreglaban el problema), tenía el cabello corto, de un peculiar tono rosado y sus ojos eran verdes, un verde jade que llamaba mucho la atención. Ellos eran Sasuke y Sakura, casados desde hace dos años, eran sin duda una pareja mediática, debido a la sobresaliente fama de uno de los dos herederos de la fortuna Uchiha; Sasuke, quien, junto a su hermano mayor, Itachi, manejaban una de las más grandes compañías de robótica y electrónica del país. Antiguamente Sasuke protagonizaba grandes escándalos de la farándula, como pelearse ebrio en los bares, sin embargo al conocer a la doctora Haruno había decidido centrarse y hasta terminó casado.

El otro mejor amigo de Naruto era algo parecido a Sasuke en su actitud seria y recatada, aunque Gaara jamás había hecho algún tipo de escándalo excepto cuando anunció su compromiso con una de sus empleadas. Él tenía un rebelde cabello rojo y un impactante par de ojos verde aguamarina, que dejaban hipnotizadas a la mayoría de las mujeres que le veían. Era alto, su tez era también muy clara, pero no desentonaba para nada con el color de su cabello. Provenía de una familia de banqueros, siendo éstos la segunda familia más rica del país, ubicados sólo después de los Hyûga. A diferencia de Sasuke, Gaara había sido mucho más reservado en cuanto a su vida privada, desde que se convirtió en presidente (y contra la creencia de muchos) había demostrado ser realmente competente y había llevado a Suna y CO a su real apogeo junto a sus hermanos mayores. Una revolución periodística causó al anunciar su compromiso formal con una joven de la clase media, que trabajaba como asistente en su compañía; había sido tomado como un cuento de hadas por muchos, que alentaban a la pareja, mientras otros, más conservadores, rechazaban la idea, sin embargo él mismo había declarado que todo tipo de prejuicios respecto a su relación no le importaban en lo absoluto, que él simplemente estaba con la persona que debía estar, y con eso dejó callados a todos los medios. La mujer que en meses se convertiría en su esposa estaba a un lado de él, usando un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, que le tapaba hasta los tobillos, debido a que se trataba de un evento de la alta sociedad, pues sinceramente ese tipo de ropa a ella no le gustaba, a leguas se notaba lo sencilla que era. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, brillante y bien cuidado, su piel era suave y blanca, mientras sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, de color negro. (Gaara siempre decía que eso lo había enamorado).

—Al fin te apareces, dobe –dijo el moreno con indiferencia, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su mujer, la cual sólo sonreía —. Te has tardado una eternidad, pensábamos que ya no venías.

—No exageres –dijo Naruto con su sonrisa. A pesar de ser alguien aparentemente frívolo, siempre estaba sonriendo, tal vez porque no quería que los demás se diesen cuenta de su sufrimiento, eso era algo que sólo le concernía a él.

—La reunión ya va a empezar –habló Gaara, mirando de reojo a la mujer que acompañaba a su amigo. Ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, una vez la había visto en una actitud muy sospechosa y desde entonces le aconsejaba a Naruto que la dejara, mas el rubio le había asegurado que ella no era nada serio en su vida, que sólo era _la de turno_.

Segundos después todos guardaron silencio, debían escuchar un par de discursos aburridos sobre la protección del medio ambiente y algunas otras tonterías (según ellos) y ya después comenzaría el cóctel. Naruto planeaba irse temprano para poder terminar con Shion, sin embargo, no sabía que la chica tenía otros planes para esta noche.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Condujo hasta la casa de su mejor amiga, antes de abandonar su hogar le había llamado por teléfono para pedirle asilo por unos días en su morada, a lo que la chica había aceptado gustosa, sin embargo Hinata no quería abusar de su hospitalidad y le había asegurado que apenas encontrara un departamento se iría definitivamente, para sostenerse por ella misma, como quería su padre.

—Yo no puedo creer que te hiciera esto –dijo la muchacha trayendo un té y dejándolo sobre la mesa en donde le esperaba sentada la ojiperla, con la mirada baja. Ella era alta, pero no demasiado. Tenía el cabello castaño y lo amarraba en dos graciosos chonguitos, cosa que se le hacía muy efectiva a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Ella era de nacionalidad china y desde pequeña fue gimnasta, pero llegando a Japón se especializó en todo tipo de artes marciales y ahora era una famosa instructora del arte del combate, era por eso que ahora mismo estaba utilizando un kimono de entrenamiento blanco. No solía preocuparse demasiado de su apariencia en los términos sociales, para ella le bastaba con lucir sencilla, sin embargo no sabía que eso cambiaría.

—Mi padre es así, tú lo conoces –dijo Hinata, aún cabizbaja, pues estaba realmente dolida, aunque en su casa y frente a su primo no lo demostrara, ahora con su mejor amiga podía dejar salir toda su pena —. Neji Nii-san trató de ayudarme, pero no pudo hacer nada.

—¿Ni siquiera Neji? –se preguntó la castaña en tono bajo. Ella conocía muy bien a Neji, el primo de Hinata. Aún recordaba que no había sido de una manera muy agradable, pues el apodado "genio" la había confundido con una mendiga la primera vez que fue a su casa a visitar a Hinata. Todavía no se le quitaba la rabia por ese incidente, sin embargo al tiempo después terminaron haciéndose muy amigos, a pesar de la notoria diferencia que había entre ambos. De hecho nadie creería que Neji y Hinata conocían y eran amigos de una persona tan desalineada como lo era Tenten Ama.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El coctel ya había empezado y todos estaban celebrando discretamente. Gaara y Sasuke se encontraban hablando con sus parejas, mientras que Naruto saludaba a un par de empresarios importantes. En ello estaba cuando Shion se le acercó coquetamente, con una copa en mano y metiéndose sin permiso a la conversación.

—Permiso, perdón por quitarles a mi novio unos momentos –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, tomando del brazo al rubio sin notar como éste fruncía su ceño. Luego de eso ella miró a los empresarios, alzando la copa como si quisiera brindar por algo —. Yo quisiera que ustedes celebraran con nosotros la genial noticia que tenemos –sus palabras llamaron la atención de los dos amigos de Naruto, que se acercaron a ver que sucedía ahí —. Naruto y yo nos vamos a casar –terminó de decir la joven, volviendo a sonreír.

Al instante vino una lluvia de felicitaciones, mientras que el aludido se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y la miró con la cara más aterradora que tenía, estaba verdaderamente molesto. Todos seguían aplaudiendo a excepción de Gaara y Sasuke, quienes miraban a Naruto con sorpresa. Éste, a su vez, tomó a Shion bruscamente del brazo y la volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –cuestionó —. Para empezar ni siquiera eres mi novia –esas palabras dejaron helados a todos, nadie se atrevía a decir algo y ya ninguno estaba aplaudiendo, al parecer aquí no existía una feliz pareja después de todo. Naruto la agarró con más fuerza y comenzó a jalarla fuera del lugar, mientras ella le gritaba algunas cosas —. ¡Cállate ya, loca! –exclamó.

Los presentes miraban la escena atónitos, nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Sasuke carraspeó la garganta al sentir como su esposa le agarraba del brazo.

—Que siga la fiesta –fue todo lo que dijo y al instante todos se hicieron los desentendidos, siguiendo en lo suyo sin prestar atención a lo recién acontecido.

Sin embargo nadie sabía que esa noche algo iba a cambiar, que pronto la vida perfecta que hasta ahora había mantenido el muchacho que acababa de salir iba terminar abruptamente, justo como un sorpresivo golpe por la espalda.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Pero quién se cree? –se preguntaba furioso mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Esa mujer verdaderamente estaba mal de la cabeza, de todas con las que había salido era la primera vez que una le decía que lo iba a maldecir, obviamente no tenía miedo de esa tontería, no creía en las brujas ni en la magia, ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, por un momento de verdad sintió miedo, tal vez por la forma en la que ella hablado.

Dobló en una esquina y apoyó el brazo sobre la ventana abierta, por donde entraba el viento provocando que su cabello se moviera de un lado al otro.

—Esa tonta mujer, que ni piense que me va a intimidar –susurró con una sonrisa arrogante, sin percatarse del aviso de baja velocidad a tiempo, pasándolo de largo. Tarde se dio cuenta de que aquella calle no era apta para conducir a alta velocidad y quiso detenerse, presionó el freno, sin embargo, éste no le respondía —. ¿Pero que demonios…? –se preguntó.

Presionó el freno una y otra vez, pero nada, era imposible detener el auto y en una curva, tratando de no estrellarse, terminó por chocar contra un poste de luz, perdiendo al instante la consciencia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cayeron sobre la cama llenándose de besos, a pesar de lo frío que él podía llegar a ser, cuando estaba con su mujer todo se le olvidaba y se volvía realmente apasionado, tanto así que era capaz de decirle cosas que nunca le diría a nadie, como lo mucho que la amaba.

—S-Sasuke –susurró débilmente ella, tratando de no desfallecer ante los besos de su esposo, los cuales repartía por su cuello y hombros, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba suavemente las piernas, subiéndole el vestido con toda la intención de deshacerse de él. Esa tonta fiesta no había hecho más que arruinarle la noche que planeaba pasar en compañía de su mujer, por suerte habían salido temprano y tendría todo el resto de ella para hacerla feliz.

—Sakura, apaga la luz –le susurró al oído, ella le hizo caso, estirando su mano para alcanzar la lámpara de pie que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, sin embargo, justo en ese momento el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar como un loco. El azabache gruñó con molestia, separándose de ella para quedar sentado en la cama a su lado —. Más vale que sea algo importante o mataré a Shizune.

—No seas así, sabes que si me llaman a esta hora es porque debe haber una emergencia en el hospital –dijo su esposa dedicándole una sonrisa. Sakura era una de las mejores doctoras del hospital general, a pesar de ser muy joven era una excelente cirujana y siempre que se requería de su presencia debían llamarla, sin importar la hora. Ella tomó su celular y respondió sonriendo —. ¿Bueno? –sin embargo al oír la noticia la sonrisa desapareció —. ¿C-como? ¿Estás segura? ¡¿En que momento?

Al oírla gritar Sasuke se enderezó un poco más, frunciendo el ceño con cierta preocupación, de pronto algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien del todo. Miró a Sakura con curiosidad y notó como ésta se ponía muy pálida y al parecer tremendamente preocupada.

—Sí, voy enseguida, por favor cuida de él mientras llego –dicho esto colgó y se levantó como una loca, buscando su abrigo y sus zapatos, por suerte Sasuke no le había quitado mucha ropa de encima así que se vestiría rápido.

—Sakura –la llamó el azabache —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Naruto –respondió la peli rosa dándose la vuelta, mientras que se ponía el abrigo y mostraba el pánico en su mirada —. Naruto tuvo un accidente –terminó de relatar, notando como su esposo también se sorprendía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se recostó y cerró sus ojos perlados, sin poder evitar que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas. Aún le costaba creer que su padre realmente hubiese sido tan cruel, ¿Por qué no podía ser un padre normal como todos los demás? ¿Cuál era su afán de ser tan rígido?

—Padre… –susurró con tristeza. Se abrazó más a la almohada y trató de dormirse, pues mañana sería un día pesado para ella, muy pesado, sin embargo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo un pensamiento se pasó por su cabeza, algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas —. _Quisiera poder ser lo que tú quieres, quiero cambiar… quiero conocer a alguien que me haga cambiar, es lo que más deseo._

Sin saberlo, algo había cambiado esa noche, para ella y otra persona.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura se estaba preparando para entrar a la sala de cirugía, la intervención era urgente y si no hacían algo su rubio amigo podría morir.

—Sakura –la llamó su esposo, el cual estaba viéndola ponerse los guantes y la bata verde, había entrado sin permiso a la sala, pero a ella no pareció molestarle, en ese momento estaba demasiado agitada como para hacer respetar las leyes del hospital —. Tranquila, todo va a salir bien –trató de animarla, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Haremos todo lo posible –dijo antes de desaparecer tras otra puerta.

Sasuke suspiró, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y salió hacia la sala de espera, en donde estaba Gaara sentado, al lado de él su novia dormía apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y parado frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de largos cabellos grises, ojos oscuros y semblante preocupado. Ese hombre era el padrino de Naruto, aunque para él era como un padre, pues desde la muerte de sus verdaderos padres él se había hecho cargo de su persona.

—¿Sakura te dijo algo? –preguntó el hombre, a lo que Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún no ha empezado la cirugía, sólo sé que tiene un pulmón muy dañado y un par de huesos rotos –respondió tratando de sonar indiferente, cosa que obviamente no había conseguido, se sentía igual de afligido que el resto de los presentes.

Sólo esperaban que la operación saliera bien.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Abrió los ojos azules y sintió que todo daba vueltas alrededor de él, le dolía el respirar y además no podía mover el brazo derecho ni la pierna izquierda. Trató de sentarse y sintió como si las costillas le clavasen dentro de su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento.

—¿Q-qué me pasó? –cerró los ojos y se llevó su mano sana a la frente, recordando vagamente lo que había sucedido. Se acordó de haber estado en un coctel, luego se peleó con Shion y ésta le gritó algo sobre maldecirlo. Más tarde iba en su auto y los frenos no funcionaban, ahí todo se volvía oscuro —. ¡Mi auto! –exclamó, olvidando que estaba todo lesionado y enyesado, así que al tratar de pararse nuevamente sintió el dolor que le obligó a permanecer recostado.

—¡Naruto! –oyó el grito de su padrino, ya que su propio grito había llamado la atención del hombre que acababa de entrar a su habitación. Él le observaba con una sonrisa, feliz de verlo tan bien, dentro de lo que cabía —. Dios, por fin has despertado mocoso. ¿Cómo has podido dormir tanto?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –se preguntó confundido, acomodando la cabeza.

—Cinco días –oyó una voz femenina. Rodó un poco los ojos y pudo ver a una mujer alta y aparentemente muy joven, parecía no tener más de veinticinco, pero en realidad su edad era otra muy diferente. Tenía el cabello rubio y amarrado en dos coletas bajas detrás de la espalda, además de dos ojos marrones, grandes y llamativos, pero por supuesto, lo que más llamaba la atención de esa mujer era su enorme delantera. Ella estaba revisando un expediente médico, pero luego de eso miró a Naruto con una sonrisa —. Felicidades, no creímos posible que salieras del coma.

—¿C-coma? –cuestionó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Era sólo una broma –respondió la mujer rubia.

—¡Vieja, me has asustado! –exclamó enojado, esa mujer, su madrina, solía hacerle ese tipo de bromas, una vez le inventó que tenía una enfermedad mortal y que en dos días iba a morir, él tenía sólo doce años y le creyó todo lo que le dijo, así que decidió que antes de morir se declararía a la chica que amaba, en ese tiempo era Sakura. Él la besó sin previo aviso y lo que creyó era su última voluntad antes de morir, por poco y lo mata de verdad.

—No me llames vieja –reclamó ella con una venita marcada en su sien, para luego soltar un suspiro y calmarse —. Como te iba diciendo, has estado cinco días dormido, te fracturaste algunos huesos y heriste tu pulmón, por suerte Sakura y Shizune lograron corregirlo, tus costillas quebradas están sanando rápidamente, pero tu brazo y pierna tardaran unos meses, así que no podrás hacer mucho esfuerzo durante un tiempo –terminó de relatar la rubia, observando como Naruto soltaba un bufido.

—Vaya mierda –masculló.

—Deberías agradecerle a Tsunade, ella, Sakura y Shizune salvaron tu vida –le dijo su padrino, el viejo escritor de libros eróticos; Jiraiya.

—Déjenme en paz, es una porquería el tener que estar así –se volvió a quejar —. Y por cierto, ¿en dónde está mi auto?

—En el taller –dijo otra persona, alguien que acababa de entrar y venía además con una libreta en la mano y un celular en la otra. Era un hombre alto, fornido y bastante misterioso. Tenía la piel morena, y el rostro oculto bajo una especie de mascarilla. Vestía un traje de ejecutivo y miraba a Naruto atentamente, aunque nadie podía notar que traía una sonrisa maliciosa —. Es bueno verte bien, Naruto.

—Gracias Kakuzu –respondió el rubio tratando de sonreír —. Dime que mi auto está bien, que ya lo han reparado o al menos lo están haciendo.

—En realidad te tengo malas noticias –dijo el hombre. Se trataba del socio desde hace años de Naruto en los negocios, además también lo había sido de su difunto padre, Minato Namikaze —. El seguro te ha cancelado y tendrás que pagar la reparación del auto.

—¿Pero cómo? –Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo escuchado. ¿Acaso le estaban bromeando nuevamente? ¡Él era Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Era el dueño de esa compañía! ¡Él estaba por encima de las cabezas de todos esos idiotas!

—Tu último cheque rebotó –respondió Kakuzu a la pregunta, estaba tan sereno que hasta asustaba —. Al parecer tus cuentas no están al día, me permitiría decirte que posiblemente ni siquiera te quede dinero.

—¡¿Q-qué demonios estás diciendo? –vociferó con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a tratar de levantarse, pero el maldito dolor se lo impedía —. ¡¿Qué narices está pasando con mis cuentas? –miró a su padrino y madrina, pero ambos sólo se encogieron de hombros, haciendo obvio que no sabían nada del asunto —. ¡Kakuzu, explícame!

—Lo siento Naruto, no sé que habrás hecho, pero has malgastado toda tu fortuna –dijo el hombre, dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

—_Debe ser mentira… yo no puedo… ¡No puedo ser pobre! _–pensó alarmado. Lo único que quería en ese momento era levantarse de esa jodida cama e ir por sí mismo a ver que demonios estaba pasando, porque no podían hacerle esto, no podían.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El pelirrojo se sirvió la taza de café que le había traído su asistente y aprovechó de mirarla, sonriéndole.

—Me dijeron que Naruto-san despertó –comentó la joven castaña, también sonriendo —. Al parecer se encuentra bien, pero ha tenido algunos problemas financieros.

El ceño de Gaara se frunció levemente.

—Eso es ridículo, Naruto es millonario –recalcó.

—Eso me dijo el señor que llamó, un tal… Kazaku, Kanzaki… –decía la chica mirando hacia el techo, tratando de recordar aquel nombre que nunca antes había oído, aunque tenía entendido que se trataba del socio del Uzumaki, pero ella no estaba muy informada sobre cosas de negocios después de todo.

—Es Kakuzu, el socio de Naruto y su asesor financiero –le corrigió Gaara, quién no tardó en ponerse de pie.

—Ah, sí, eso –dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza, solía hacer aquel gesto cuando se equivocaba en algo y eso era algo que Gaara no podía resistir, cada vez que ella hacía eso le daban ganas de abrazarla, y justo eso había hecho —. Gaara… –susurró ella, sonrojada.

—Matsuri –la llamó su novio —. He estado pensando… ya que nos vamos a casar… ¿No crees que deberíamos…? Ya sabes…

—N-no –dijo ella, haciendo que él la soltara y alejándose un poco, para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos —. Tú sabes lo que pienso al respecto y que quiero esperar hasta que estemos casados.

—Pero eso es demasiado anticuado –se quejó él. Era cierto que amaba a su novia, pero ciertamente sus creencias del siglo pasado lo agobiaban terriblemente, no entendía como ella era capaz de negarle tan campantemente el derecho de hacerla su mujer, no era justo.

—Si me amaras me entenderías.

Y nuevamente lo volvía a atrapar con su mirada de tristeza, con su carita de inocencia. Si no fuera porque la amaba, desde hace tiempo habría renunciado a una relación como esa, pero aquella mujer le había atrapado como ninguna otra y no era capaz de abandonarla, no podía siquiera pensar en eso.

—Está bien, lo siento –se terminó disculpando, volviendo a abrazarla para sentir que no la había perdido con aquel comentario de hace un momento. La deseaba tanto y le daba un coraje no poder tenerla, pero tenía que esperar, hasta que su boda no llegara, tendría que seguir esperando.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata llegó a casa de su amiga Tenten luego de haber estado casi todo el día buscando un departamento y un trabajo. Había hallado uno muy bonito, cerca del centro de la ciudad, el problema era que estaba un poco caro y no le quedaban demasiados ahorros. Por suerte ya tenía un trabajo, no era la gran cosa, tendría que ser mesera en un restaurante. Había visto el uniforme y le parecía un poco revelador, pero era lo mejor que había podido conseguir. Lo único bueno era poder seguir contando con el auto.

—Ya llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Tenten, a lo que su amiga Hinata le regaló una sonrisa.

—Bien, tengo un trabajo y creo que vi un departamento que me gusta, pero el dueño ha salido de viaje y no regresa hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¿crees poder aguantarme todo ese tiempo?

—¡Claro que sí Hinata! –respondió la chica de los chonguitos, dándole un apretado abrazo a su delicada amiguita. La pobre de verdad no estaba acostumbrada a la vida de una persona común y corriente, iba a ser muy difícil para ella.

—Gracias –dijo la ojiperla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y Naruto por fin podía salir del hospital. Apenas pudo moverse de ese lugar se dirigió hacia su banco, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en sus cuentas no tenía ni un quinto. Prácticamente había querido aventarse de un puente, pensó mil cosas en menos de dos segundos, pero nada coherente vino a su cabeza. Parecía una momia todo enyesado, la pierna izquierda apenas y la podía apoyar y el brazo derecho no le servía ni para estampar su firma. Estaba tan jodido que se fue a casa a descansar, ya pensaría como arreglar lo de sus cuentas, lo que quería era su cómoda cama, porque la del hospital era como una roca.

No tenía auto, así que tuvo que irse en un taxi, ya que no le había dicho a nadie que saldría del alta y andaba solo como un monigote. Cuando llegó a casa se tardó al menos diez minutos en bajar del taxi y creyendo que por fin podría descansar en su cama se percató de que había mucha gente saliendo y entrando al edificio. Al principio no le tomó importancia.

Subió al ascensor, tratando de meter su muleta y sin querer la puerta se le cerró en el pie lastimado, arrancándole un enorme grito. Después de eso la puerta se cerró y él marcó el número de su piso. Esperó pacientemente y al salir notó que más gente iba de aquí para allá. Se fuer acercando lentamente y… ¡Todos estaban en su departamento!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó enojado y confuso, notando como un sujeto con un hacha derribaba una de las paredes de su hogar, haciendo que una cañería de agua reventara y mojándolo todo a su paso, en pocos segundos el piso estaba inundado —. ¡¿Qué están haciendo en mi departamento?

—¿Es el dueño? –le preguntó un sujeto con un casco —. Gracias a Dios que aparece, su departamento está infestado por una plaga de hongos y ahora mismo lo estamos arreglando, disculpe las molestias pero no puede quedarse aquí.

—¿Qué? –fue todo lo que el rubio pudo expresar, al ver nuevamente como derribaban otra pared. Quiso lanzarse por la ventana, pero meditó por unos segundos y sólo suspiró, se dirigió hacia la caja fuerte y sacó todo lo que ahí había, metiéndolo en una maleta. Por suerte aún le quedaba algo de dinero en efectivo, llamaría a Sasuke o a Gaara y les pediría alojamiento por esta noche, mañana buscaría un lugar en donde quedarse hasta que esa estúpida plaga se fuera de su casa. Su preciosa casa que ahora parecía un chiquero —. Demonios –masculló antes de marcharse.

Sin querer tembló levemente al recibir una brisa helada, recordando por un momento las palabras de Shion.

—_Desde hoy en adelante todos tus días serán horrendos, te arrepentirás de cada cosa que hayas hecho en tu vida y jamás podrás encontrar a una mujer que te ame de verdad. Llorarás, sufrirás, y entonces, volverás a mí para suplicarme mi perdón._

Ciertamente sus días desde aquella noche no estaban siendo los mejores, pero eso que ella le dijo no tenía nada que ver. No era más que una coincidencia, ¿no?

Bajó con dificultad hasta salir del edificio y una vez ahí tomó su celular, no era conveniente llamar a Sasuke, ya que éste estaba casado y seguro quería algo de privacidad, entonces decidió llamar a Gaara, pero éste no le respondía.

—Mierda, ¿qué más me puede pasar? –se cuestionó a sí mismo. Error al preguntar.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear un auto plateado se dirigía hacia él de lleno, le golpeó en la cadera y lo arrojó al suelo, haciéndole perder la consciencia.

¿Qué más le podía pasar?

Al parecer muchas cosas.

Continuara…

**Próximo capítulo: Los ojos que ya vi. **

**00000000000000**

**¿Cómo les ha parecido? ¿No tiene Naruto realmente muy mala suerte? ¿Se pondrá peor?**

**Bueno, ya veremos que sucede en la vida de nuestro rubio, que créanme, aún se vienen más cosas.**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Los ojos que ya vi

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy les traigo la conti de este fic, aprovechando de dar las gracias por todos los comentarios ^^**

**Sé que fui mala con Naruto, pero no se preocupen, que eso no fue nada jaja, ne, en serio, aún faltan muchas cosas por suceder, no sólo con él, sino con los demás personajes, ya van a ver en este capítulo, aunque me quedó más corto, perdón por eso.**

**Espero que disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 2: Los ojos que ya vi**

Naruto pov.

Estaba seguro de haber muerto.

Después de recibir el golpe de aquel auto ya no podía sentir nada, todo se había vuelto oscuro y confuso para mí. Creí que habría llegado al paraíso, o en su defecto al infierno, después de todo era ahí donde me decían que iría a parar si mi vida continuaba siendo como hasta ahora.

De pronto, escuché una suave y preocupada voz muy cerca de mi, alarmada, gritando.

—¡Por favor, reacciona! –me rogaba casi a punto de llorar. Fue entonces que logré recuperar la noción por leves segundos, aún veía borroso, pero fui capaz de abrir mis ojos y de verla.

Ella era hermosa, parecía un ángel. Era una imagen tan jodidamente irreal y perfecta que creí aún más mi teoría de estar muerto y encontrarme en el paraíso, porque aquel ser que estaba frente a mí debía ser un ángel, eso era lo más seguro. ¿No?

¿Y como describirla?

Sólo pude ver su piel nívea, perfecta, como una muñeca de porcelana. Su lago cabello negro con reflejos azulados, enmarcando su rostro fino y dulce. Entonces me fijé en sus ojos. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos; ojos perlados, preciosos. Como la luna llena.

—No te mueras… –me susurró su preciosa voz. Pero entonces ya no pude sentir nada nuevamente, mi mente estaba bloqueada, mis sentidos inhibidos. Sólo podía recordar esos ojos y la expresión de angustia que había en ellos.

Y nada más, volví a caer inconsciente sobre el duro y frío pavimento.

Fin Naruto pov.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Abrió los ojos lentamente, seguro de haber vivido ya esa situación anteriormente, de encontrarse en aquel blanco cuarto, sobre esa extremadamente blanda, pero aún así nada cómoda cama. El cuerpo le dolía en extremo, más que cuando fue dado de alta.

—¿Qué me pasó? –se preguntó confuso, mirando para todos lados, y sí, estaba en un hospital.

Parpadeó varias veces, recordando abrumado como había sido atropellado afuera de su edificio luego de salir de casa porque ésta había sido invadida por unos tipejos que la estaba destrozando. ¡Genial! No llevaba ni una hora fuera del hospital y ya había tenido que volver.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su madrina, la cual venía leyendo su expediente, igual como la otra vez.

—V-vieja –la llamó.

—Ah, despertaste –dijo la mujer, ignorando el comentario del rubio al momento de dirigirle la palabra —. Oye ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Apenas y habías salido del hospital, ¿o es que tanto te gustó estar aquí?

—Sí claro, si estar aquí es lo mejor del mundo –ironizó Naruto, entornando los ojos —. Quiero irme –trató de pararse, pero el cuerpo entero le dolía y apenas y se podía mover, así que optó por quedarse como estaba —. Esto es una mierda.

—Será mejor que no te levantes, de por sí ya estabas suficientemente lastimado tras tu accidente, lo que te pasó ahora empeoró tus lesiones, aunque no fue un golpe demasiado grave, de todos modos deberías dar las gracias a la chica, ella se preocupó por ti y hasta pagó la cuenta del hospital.

—¿Qué gracias ni que nada? ¿Dónde está para demandarla? Dime como se llama, que yo las cosas no las dejo así –exigió el adolorido Naruto, sin embargo frunció el ceño al ver que Tsunade ni se movía, parecía que no le conmovía verlo hecho una momia viviente —. ¡Te estoy hablando vieja!

—¡No me llames vieja! –exclamó la mujer, dándole un fuerte coscorrón al pobre chico.

—¡Eso duele! –se quejó Naruto, totalmente adolorido, para que encima le vinieran a golpear estando en ese estado —. De todos modos sólo responde.

—Ella ya se fue –respondió la doctora despreocupadamente —. Como se disculpó y todo, me pareció que no merecía represalias, además tú ya estabas fallado de antes.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala madrina? –le gritó Naruto, totalmente encolerizado, es que de verdad, eso era lo último que le faltaba, se notaba que esa mujer no lo quería ni un poco —. ¿Sabes que? Mejor me voy –y volvió a tratar de levantarse, pero como antes, apenas y pudo mover un pie para salir de la cama. Como pudo alcanzó su celular, marcando cuidadosamente un número de teléfono —. ¿Bueno? Gaara, necesito pedirte un favor, sí, es urgente.

Tsunade sólo suspiró, al parecer, Naruto no entendía que acababa de ser atropellado, pues insistía en irse del hospital sea como sea.

Que chico más terco.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La chica estaba entretenida ordenando algunos documentos para llevarlos a la oficina de su jefe y novio, con quien, en pocos meses contraería matrimonio. Cuando le conoció pensó que era el principe de un cuento de hadas, siempre tan amable y dulce, la trataba de una manera que nadie jamás la había tratado. Y su primer beso fue simplemente maravilloso. Aún le costaba asimilar que se iban a casar, más porque a pesar de llevar casi un año juntos, jamás habían tenido _intimidad_.

Matsuri pertenecía a una familia muy conservadora, en donde, desde pequeña le habían inculcado la creencia de que una mujer debe llegar virgen al matrimonio. Sabía muy bien que los tiempos habían cambiado, pero ella no quería cambiar su forma de ser, soñaba con una noche de bodas perfecta, en donde nada pudiera salir mal.

—Ay Gaara… –suspiró ilusionada y algo sonrojada al imaginar aquello. En ese momento le vio salir de su oficina, al parecer iba algo preocupado —. ¿Uh? ¿Gaara, sucede algo? –le preguntó.

—Nada malo, me llamó Naruto para pedirme que lo fuera a recoger al hospital –le dijo el pelirrojo, el cual llevaba ya su saco en mano y caminaba hacia el ascensor —. ¿Quieres acompañarme? –le invitó.

—Está bien –respondió sonriendo la chica, dejando de lado los documentos para ponerse de pie y caminar al lado de su novio.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejándolos a los dos atrapados en el estrecho lugar, él no perdió tiempo para tomarla por la cintura de una manera nada decente.

—A todo esto, no te lo había dicho, pero hoy estás muy hermosa –le halagó, siseando dentro de su oído, para hacerla estremecer. Como le costaba controlarse con ella, suprimir el deseo de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Pero tenía que hacerlo, sólo faltaban dos meses para su boda, sólo dos meses más y ella sería suya para siempre.

Sólo un poco más.

—Gracias amor –dijo Matsuri dulcemente —. Tú también estás muy guapo –después de eso le dio un corto beso en los labios, separándose justo cuando las puertas se abrían en el estacionamiento —. Vamos.

—Sí –Gaara le tomó de la mano y salió con ella, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para apagar el calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura miró por quinta vez el resultado de los exámenes que se había hecho, sin poder creérselo aún, es decir, tanto ella como Sasuke se habían cuidado y esta noticia la tomaba completamente por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba.

—¿Y ahora como le digo a Sasuke que vamos a tener un bebé? –se preguntó confundida y algo asustada, porque muchas veces lo habían hablado y los dos habían quedado en que no querían ser padres aún, al menos por un largo tiempo.

¿Se enojaría Sasuke al saber de esto?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Achú! –estornudó el Uchiha por tercera vez en el día; seguramente tenía alergia a alguna cosa. Estaba en medio de la oficina cuando uno de sus empleados comenzó a celebrar por haber recibido una llamada de su esposa diciendo que serían padres.

No le gustaba que hicieran escándalos como ese en horas de trabajo, más porque la gran mayoría se había único al festejo, pero decidió concederle unos minutos, el pobre debía estar muy emocionado, aunque según sabía, ya tenía como tres hijos más.

A Sasuke nunca le había gustado hablar del tema de los hijos con Sakura, tanto él como ella estaban centrados en sus carreras profesionales y aunque se amaban y todo eso, no estaban dispuestos a cuidar de un bebé tan pronto, pensaban esperar al menos dos años más.

_O eso creía Sasuke_.

—Vuelvan al trabajo –ordenó de mala gana, mirando como sus empleados le obedecían sin chistar, ahí él era el mandamás y pobre del que se le pusiera al camino.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era ya de noche y Naruto estaba siendo ayudado por su amigo Gaara a sentarse en el cómodo sofá de la casa de éste, la cual era amplia y muy bonita, tenía todo tipo de lujos, se notaba que el chico tenía una buena cuenta en el banco.

—¿Estás seguro de que no molesto? Tal vez quieras pasar tiempo con Matsuri-chan, ya sabes como –rió un poco Naruto, aunque estaba todo vendado y enyesado, aún tenía aunque sea un poco de sentido del humor, aún si todo su dinero había desaparecido misteriosamente, había perdido su precioso auto último modelo y también su departamento de lujo.

Pensaba que ya le había pasado todo lo que le podía pasar, pero se equivocaba, lo que había sucedido no era nada en comparación a lo que venía.

—No pasa nada –respondió finalmente el pelirrojo, luego de soltar un hondo suspiro que provocó que el ceño de su amigo de frunciera.

—No me digas que tienes problemas en la cama a sólo unos meses de casarte.

—Yo no diría que problemas en la cama, considerando que ni siquiera lo hemos hecho –dijo Gaara cabizbajo, mientras que Naruto sólo le miraba incrédulo, para después largarse a reír, haciendo que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

Cuando vio que Gaara le miraba seriamente, supo que no le estaba diciendo ninguna broma.

—¿Era en serio? –preguntó dejando de reír, observando a su amigo asentir con la cabeza —. ¿Pero como? Es decir… ¿Cómo…? –terminó preguntando lo mismo dos veces.

—Ella creció en una familia muy conservadora, es de esas que sueñan con llegar vírgenes al matrimonio.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que ni una sola vez…? –Naruto casi se atragantó con la confesión de su amigo, porque él, ni una sola vez había tenido una novia con la cual no tuviera intimidad, es decir, eso era de lo más normal para él —. Wow –sonrió admirado —. Tú sí que eres de acero amigo.

—No lo creo –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño al recordar las vastas ocasiones en las que le había sido difícil controlarse, sobre todo cuando otras mujeres se le insinuaban y él, como sabía que se debía a una sola, se resistía como podía, pero cada vez era más difícil.

—En verdad debes estar enamorado para hacer algo así por ella, yo no podría –Naruto trató de acomodarse un poco mejor, pero la incomodidad y el dolor eran demasiados —. Demonios… ¿Cómo pudo mi madrina dejar ir a la mujercita que me atropelló?

—¿No le viste ni siquiera la cara? –preguntó Gaara, como para cambiar el tema de sus frustraciones, porque el haberlo dicho ya era demasiado para él, necesitaba hablar de otra cosa lo antes posible para distraerse, además, sólo faltaban dos meses para su boda, sólo debía soportar un poco más y todo estaría bien.

—Creo que algo… pero estaba medio inconsciente –dijo Naruto tratando de recordar, mas lo único que lograba ver eran los hermosos ojos perlas que le hicieron pensar que ya había llegado al cielo. Nunca imaginó sentir algo como eso alguna vez, sin embargo no pensaba decirlo ni exagerar al respecto como lo hacían Gaara o Sasuke, que ellos fuesen del club de los enamorados no significaba que él también tuviese que caer.

No y no.

—Por cierto Gaara ¿Me prestas tu laptop? Aunque sé que no arruinaré tus planes con Matsuri-chan, me gustaría encontrar algún lugar para quedarme mientras arreglan mi departamento.

—Claro –Gaara se levantó para buscar su computadora portátil, mientras el rubio seguía pensando en aquellos ojos perlados. ¿Los había visto de verdad o sólo los imaginó?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Entonces dices que ya hablaste con el dueño de la casa? –preguntó Tenten a su amiga Hinata, la cual no había dejado de sentirse abrumada por el accidente que había provocado esta mañana. Sin querer había atropellado a un muchacho, el cual ya se veía bastante mal, parecía que lo habían atropellado antes o algo parecido. Lo bueno fue saber que no le provocó ninguna lesión grave y la mujer del hospital –que era madrina del joven– la dejó ir sin más. Sin embargo aún así se sentía culpable.

—Sí, le pagué el depósito esta mañana y la casa ya es mía, no puedo creer que la vendiera tan barata, porque es simplemente hermosa –respondió con una sonrisa dulce —. Aunque el tener ya un hogar no me tranquiliza respecto a lo que hice –bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Vamos Hinata, si ya te han dicho que no le hiciste nada, fue apenas un topón y además lo llevaste al hospital y pagaste la cuenta ¿Qué más quieres hacer?

—No sé, ir a la cárcel por ejemplo.

—¡Hinata! –exclamó Tenten en voz alta, asustando a la ojiperla y provocando que diera un salto.

—¿Qué? –preguntó —. Es ahí donde va la gente que atropella a otros –dijo con la mayor obviedad posible.

—Sí, pero no tú, y ya basta de hablar del tema –sentenció con autoridad la chica de los chonguitos, mirando a su amiga con los ojos en llamas, a veces Tenten era demasiado apasionada para el gusto de Hinata —. Además –siguió Tenten —, no es como si vayas a volver a ver a ese hombre, ¿así que de que te preocupas?

—Si tú lo dices –susurró la peli azul en voz baja, obligándose a olvidar aquel trago amargo. Ya mañana podría ocupar su nuevo hogar y eso la hacía muy feliz, poco a poco volvería a ser el orgullo de su padre, cuando viera que ella podía salir adelante sin su ayuda.

Todo iba a estar muy bien.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Sakura? –llamó Sasuke extrañado al llegar a casa y ver todas las luces apagadas. Ella siempre lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y la comida servida, pero ahora, el panorama parecía muy diferente. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaba el interruptor de la luz, pero al tratar de encenderlo la voz de ella le detuvo.

—Sasuke, no la enciendas –le dijo con un extraño tono de voz, como… ¿Dulce? —. Ven al comedor, tengo algo que decirte.

El azabache alejó su mano del interruptor de la luz y caminó hacia el comedor como su esposa le había pedido, descubrió una romántica cena a la luz de las velas, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero fue agradable.

Sakura lucía un lindo vestido blanco, que hacía relucir más sus ojos jades, esos que a él tanto le gustaban, sonreía de una manera muy distinta a la de siempre, de alguna forma se veía _tierna_, hasta tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo en especial? –preguntó Sasuke, asustándose un poco al ver a su esposa fruncir el ceño —. No me digas, me olvidé de nuestro aniversario otra vez.

—No Sasuke –le respondió un tanto ofendida la peli rosa al recordar que él siempre olvidaba las fechas importantes —. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo diferente de vez en cuando?

—Claro… –respondió desconcertado, pero decidió pasar por alto las dudas que tenía respecto a esta repentina cena romántica y tomó asiento al lado de su mujer, la cual se sentó también. Como la cena ya estaba servida, sólo tenían que comer —. ¿Lo hiciste tú? –inquirió un tanto asustado, no era por nada, pero la comida de Sakura era un veneno mortal.

—Sí, pero descuida, esta vez seguí la receta perfectamente –dijo ella, volviendo a sonreír. Al parecer de Sasuke, Sakura estaba cambiando de humor de una forma muy repentina.

Con algo de cuidado y reticencia, el Uchiha acercó los cubiertos a la comida, llevándose un poco de ella muy lentamente a la boca, pero para su sorpresa, no se intoxicó ni nada parecido, hasta encontró que tenía buen sabor. Esto era raro… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole a su mujer?

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –insistió, estaba seguro de que nada era normal aquí. ¿Desde cuando Sakura cocinaba bien?

—Eh… sí –la peli rosa volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada cual chica tímida. En cierto modo le daba algo de pena confesarle a su esposo que iban a ser padres, también le daba un poco de miedo, pero esperaba que él no lo tomara tan mal —. Verás… Sasuke-kun…

Oh, hace tiempo que no le llamaba _Sasuke-kun_, ahora solamente lo hacía cuando se iban a la cama o… cuando hacía alguna tontería y necesitaba pedirle disculpas.

Sasuke tragó duro.

—¿Sí?

—Pues yo… –comenzó a decir Sakura, aún insegura, pero decidió dejar a un lado eso y suspiró hondamente para calmarse, tenía que ser capaz de decirlo, a fin de cuentas, él era su esposo y el padre del niño que estaba esperando —. Estoy… estoy embarazada…

Y sí, lo que se temía Sasuke estaba sucediendo, algo _muy malo _estaba sucediendo.

—¿Embarazada? –repitió desconcertado, quedándose callado por alrededor de cinco minutos, hasta que de pronto se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Sakura, la cual lo miraba preocupada.

—¿Estás enojado? –le preguntó asustada, pero le sorprendió ver que cuando él se dio la vuelta, mostraba una extraña sonrisa en sus labios curvados, como si le acabasen de contar el mejor chiste de su vida.

—Que buena broma –rió de pronto, seguro de que era sólo eso, de que Sakura sólo le estaba haciendo una jugarreta, pero se convenció de que no era cierto cuando la vio parándose molesta, limpiarse con una servilleta y correr enojada al cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Él suspiró y cayó sentado nuevamente en la silla del comedor, ahora convencido de que no era ningún chiste —. No puede ser… en verdad está embarazada.

Y esto era apenas el comienzo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día había llegado radiante, como si nada malo fuese a suceder en él, parecía ser el día perfecto para encontrar un nuevo hogar, o para conocer a un nuevo amor, lo que la gente prefiriera primero.

—Entonces trato hecho –dijo el rubio, estrechando la mano de un misterioso sujeto con un sombrero de copa de lo más gracioso. Ambos estaban parados afuera de una hermosa casa que parecía de lo más reluciente, Naruto estaba fascinado con haberla podido comprar a tan bajo costo, gracias a que Gaara le prestó un poco de dinero y Sasuke otro poco para vivir por unas semanas.

Como no muchas cosas se habían salvado del desastre en el que quedó su casa, sólo tenía consigo una maleta de ropa y unas cuantas chucherías en una caja, la cual estaba a los pies de la escalinata de la entrada de la casa. No le gustaban mucho las casas, preferían los departamentos, que eran más personales, pero bueno, de todos modos viviría solo, así que no importaba mucho.

—Bueno, me despido, tengo que viajar al extranjero en dos horas –dijo el extraño sujeto del sombrero, el cual subió al taxi que lo esperaba y se marchó lejos, perdiéndose de la vista del rubio en pocos minutos, aunque él no le tomó la mayor importancia.

Se acercó a la puerta de su nueva casa con la llave que le acababa de ser entregada, pues pensaba cambiarse de inmediato. Metió la llave en la cerradura y justo cuando estaba por abrir, un automóvil plateado se detuvo afuera, llamándole la atención, pues le parecía haberlo visto antes.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba entrando a una lujosa oficina, no era la suya, puesto que ésta era mucho más grande que en donde estaba ahora, se trataba de la oficina de su hermano mayor, el segundo encargado, después de él, de toda la fortuna de los Sabaku No.

—Gaara –lo recibió el castaño con una sonrisa torcida. Tenía la piel morena, no como Gaara, quien era muy blanco, además, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, pero la forma de su rostro era parecida a la de su hermano, aunque muchos decían que Kankuro era la viva imagen de su padre fallecido.

—Kankuro, vengo por los reportes de finanzas del último mes –dijo el joven presidente con seriedad, siempre era así de frío, sólo con su novia se mostraba más abierto, pero eso lo sabía sólo ella. Tomó asiento frente al castaño, el cual abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó unos papeles para entregárselos a Gaara —. ¿Es todo?

—Sí, ya sabes, todo va bien como siempre –respondió relajado Kankuro. En personalidad era totalmente opuesto a Gaara, pues era un chico mujeriego y algo vividor, también tenía una forma fresca de ser con la gente, aunque se comportaba un poco rudo en ocasiones, generalmente se llevaba bien con todos.

La puerta sonó de pronto, a lo que segundos después una chica entró. Tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño, así como dos hermosos ojos grises. Un mechón de pelo caía sobre su frente y tenía una gran sonrisa, parecía ser simpática.

—Con permiso Kankuro-san –dijo al entrar.

—Pasa Sari –le dijo su jefe —. Gaara, ella es Sari, es mi nueva secretaria, te la presento –dijo a su hermano, para después mirar a la mujer —. Él es mi hermano Gaara, el presidente.

—Ya veo –murmuró la muchacha. Siempre había querido conocer al presidente, él era una figura muy reconocida e importante en su país, y aunque le había visto en revistas y en la televisión, jamás pensó que en persona sería mucho más guapo. Era una verdadera lástima que se fuese a casar, o tal vez no.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La chica bajó del auto y seguido de eso sacó dos pesadas maletas de la cajuela, dejándolas en el suelo con dificultad, ya que su cuerpo era bastante pequeño, a pesar de que tenía unos atributos enormes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto, que los miraba embobado, pero al cabo de unos segundos, al ver los ojos de la muchacha, se dio cuenta de quien era ella, así como también reconoció el auto; el mismo que le había tropellado ayer.

—¡Tú! –exclamó, apuntándola con su dedo índice. ¿Cómo era posible que la misma mujer que lo atropelló ahora se apareciera en su nueva casa y con un par de maletas? ¿Qué significaba esto? —. ¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eh? –Hinata le miró confusa. Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y lo miró, comprobando la dirección de la casa. Entonces se fijó en que Naruto tenía una llave igual a la suya y que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, para finalmente darse cuenta de que él era el mismo sujeto que ayer había tropellado —. ¿Pero qué…? –quiso saber, confusa.

—Te pregunté que estás haciendo en mi casa –insistió Naruto, aún más molesto.

—¿Su casa? –repitió Hinata —. P-pero eso no puede ser, yo compré esta casa ayer –ahora ella frunció el ceño —. Esta es mi casa.

Naruto y ella se mantuvieron la mirada seriamente, como si ninguno de los dos quisiese perder ante el otro, sólo una cosa estaba segura y esa era que ninguno abandonaría la casa, porque para ambos, les pertenecía.

Continuara…

**Próximo capítulo: Huye, cobarde.**

**00000000000000**

**Bien, ¿por qué creen que Naruto y Hinata han llegado a la misma casa? ¿Será coincidencia o cosa del destino? ¿Habrán sido estafados por el dueño? ¿Quién se quedará con la casa ahora? ¿Y qué pasará con los negocios y todo el dinero del rubio? ¿Qué hará Gaara con su **_**problemita?**_** ¿Y el embarazo de Sakura?**

**Bueno, todo eso podrán verlo en la conti jeje, aún falta lo mejor.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
